It is known that such sensors comprising a membrane are realised by welding or bonding on a general ring-shaped case. When such a sensor is used to measure the pressure in a liquid, gas bubbles come to be fixed on the junction between the case and the membrane. This can be all the more detrimental to the quality of the measurements as the sensor is small and as the pressure levels to be measured are low.
In addition, when the membrane is welded or bonded according to the prior art, there is a phenomenon which appears when the membrane is deformed and which is called an “oil can effect”. Indeed, the deformation of the membrane is non-linear when we pass from a positive pressure to a negative pressure, or vice versa.
In addition, the different materials used to produce the sensor, in particular welds or adhesives, are not always chemically and/or biologically compatible with the fluid of which the pressure is to be measured. Thus, in particular, corrosion can appear at the junction between the membrane and the case, which is detrimental to the lifespan of the sensor and/or to the preservation of the fluid.